winston payne ace attorney investigations faithful turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: winston payne must solve the murder in fairyopia CAN HE DO IT?
WINSTON PAYNE: ACE ATTORNEY INVESTIGATIONS: FAITHFUL TURNABOUT

BY BARRYLAWN (HEY GUIS IM BAKK)

miles and edgeworth and dick gumsoe kay faraday were in their office

"dear me wright is having very intresting adventures" said edgeworth and then the phone rang

"NO!" he yelled "I AM NOT HAVING ONE OF THESE WACKY CASES!" so e dragged wistnon pain in and made him anser the phone

"hello sir"

"com to our castle at once" he said and he and gumshoe were sent to the castle prison where they met a man.

AT DE CASTLE PRISON WHERE THEY MET A MAN

payne and gumshoe were sent to the castle prison where they met a man.

"my nmae is fateful johannes and i need you to defend me for murder"

"but im a prosecutor"

"oh shit" he said and he picked up the phone and phenix wright and maya fey fell down

"winston" maya said

"go away" said phenix and he and gumshoe left

"hey you" said the king

"yes"

"your a prosectioner. preoscute the scumbag johannes"

"okay" aid payn and he went to the investigation place.

BEGIN INVESTIGATION

pain and gumshoe first toked to te king

"what happen" siad payne

"my wife was murdred by my friend johannes"

"i see but what happen"

"we wer dancing after are weding and then she went white and fainted"

"wen did this happen"

"at the end when we were dancing alone"

"(so the braid passd out hm)"

"after that johanes grabd her and took her to another room here he stabbd her"

"(hmmm)" payn thogut

"hey pal" said gumshoe and painwent over to him

"what"

"theres still some drinks left over"

they started drinking until they noticed someone went white and passed out.

"FORENSIC" payne called and they tested the mans drink

"theres nothing here sir"

"test the other drinks"

they tested other drinks until eventually one came over

"there was aquiquium in this bottle" he sed giving winston and large botle of red whine

"odd its half full" payne said

"well thats because it was the brids but she died 15 minits into drinking"

"(so this was the brides)" payne added the bottle to his organizer

payne thought about his information and phenix and maya came in

"oh phenix your back"

"yes damn payne your dumb i could figure this out easily"

"oh"

"yeah" said pix

"prove it" siad pin

"sure"

===COMMENSE DEADUCSION==

phenix stood in the middle of the room

"now the first point here is 1 youve brot up already"

he snapped his fingers and the spotlight went on the victim on the floor

"the victim was dancing with the king before she was poisoned. how did this happen?" he pointed and the spotlight hit the forensic report

"she took in aquackweum. the poyson lasts 15 minuts before kiling the victims so it was a while ago."

"but how was she poisoned? thats simple. she took a drink at the refreshment table" he said as he turned the spotlight to it

and time stopped

"wait pal that doesnt sound right" gumshoo said to pain

"yes if so why wasnt everyone else poisoned"

"then lets point that out to him present something"

"ok"

payne got up to phenix and yelled

"OBJECTION!"

and he snapped his finger and moved the spotlight to the brides table

"she took a drink from her own wine bottle"

"of coruse" said phenix "thats what i ment to say in the first place! according to wtiensses the dinner lasted for 10 minutes so there was plenty of time for the aquanium to have effect. it then took affect right as the dancing began"

time stopped again

"hey pal do yo think theres something weird abot that staitment"

"yes."

"OBJECTION!" payne yelled and he pointed to the body

"the king and victim were dancing alone at the END!"

"wel i cold hardly no that but sure! if thats what he says then..."

pin and phenix snapped their fingers and the spotlight went on them and they did a spin and exclam

"the victim was poisoned by her personal wine during the dance!"

after they made their deduction pain ran as far away from phenix as he cod. there he found a knife with blood.

"this must have been used to kill the victim."

gumshoe came after him

"hey pal they finishde the autopsy!"

he gave him a copy

the victim was poisoned by aquanium and then stabbed in the rite breast. the acused then sucked her blud

"wtf" said payne as he added it to his organizer.

"this nife has the acuseds fingerprints" said forensic

"ok" said payne good he was bilding up his case now to take it to cort

the king banged his gavel

"corts in session for the tril of scumbag j0hanes"

"the defense is ready yur oner" said wright

"the prosecution is ready your oner" siad payne

"very well" said the king judge we all no wat happened to now ill testify

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was dancing with my wife she then passed out. johannes gave her the wine so he must have done it."

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix "someone elses fingerprints were on the bottle"

"really?"

"yes"

REBUTTAL

"johannes wasnt the only one who had the bottle that day. someone named jack bean touched it. i request he takes the stand to testify"

"OBJECTION!" yelled payne and he pointed at wright

"jack bean was the one who drank from that bottle"

"and why did he do that simply to die before they could punish him"

"you have no proof"

"nnngh"

"(yes i have mr wright cornered!)"

"unfortunatly pain mr rite has a point ehre why did he drink it"

"noooo!"

"yes! because he was the killer"

"or he wanted a sip" said payne

"prove it"

"you prove yours first"

"ok the defense calls the witness mary lamb to the stand"

mary went to the stand with her goat snowy in her hand

"name and job"

"mary and a milk sller"

"ok testify"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"that jack bean man was very shifty. he kept trying to get to the queens wine. he finally got to it while we were dancing."

"OBJECTION!" yelled pain

"the dancing happend after she drank it!"

"well excuse me she still drank it."

"but aqauckweum takes 15 minutes to take effect" said payne

phenix started thinking

"what?"

REBUTTAL

"its true that aquiquim takes 15 minites to have effect. however this world does not have an accurate measure of time like clocks. so the defense asserts that the dance lasted longer than 5 minutes. this is backed up by the fact that the incident happened at the end of the dance."

"OBJECTION!" yelled payne and he pointed the spotlight at a watch on the kings hand "dont make assumptions. nice bluff m8."

"NNGHH! well maybe" phenix started but the king shook his head

"it was 5 minutes i checked."

phenix put his hands in his head and lookd desprately over the evidence.

"ive herd enuf this cort finds the defendant johannes-"

"HOLD IT!" yelled phenix and he presented the aquiquim

"what is that"

"the defesnse requests to check the contents of this sack of aquaickweum"

"why"

"becuase i cant think of anything else thatll help me!" hyelled phenix

"ok i will allow it"

LATER

"we have the results"

"and"

"the poison inside was aquickquim. however there was traces of another too. its called quenless. it takes 5 minutes to have effect."

"I KNEW IT!"

"wat?" said payne

"wat?" said gumshoe

"what?" said king

"the queen was certainly affected by aquickuim. however this was to throw us off the time of death!"

"wat do you mean" said gumshoe

phenix slammed the desk

"its simple. when the kiler added the aquiquim there was a small trace of the queenless!"

"but how can you prove it was also added."

"thats also simple! TAKE THAT!" he presented the forensic report.

"notice how it says there was a very small trace at the TOP CENTER" of the aquiquium?"

payne gasped in pain

"OBJECTION!" yelled gumshoe and he slammed the desk with his foot. "look pal thats great but theres a big problem here"

"wat"

"the poison takes 5 minutes to have effect. so how didnt it happen in the middle of dinner?"

phoenix pointed "are you really asking me to spel it out for you it was added when the yung assassin got to during the dance!"

this time payne slammed the desk

"but how cold he no shed drink it so shed die in the dance?!"

"IT DIDNT HAVE TO BE DURING THE DANCE!"

"well how cold he guarantee shed drink more after dinner?!"

"BECAUSE THERE WAS STILL HALF OF IT LEFT!"

phenix slammed the desk

"and after that, he took the aquiquium to hide his crime."

the cort went silent

"well then i pronounce fateful johannes-"

"HOLD IT!" yelled payne "nice try wright but johanes still stabbed the body"

"a dead body"

"and why did he do that?"

wright gulped and sweated but then he noticed mary was doing the same.

"something youd like to say mary."

"no! no!"

"..." phenix looked at her.

"well ill be off then" she started leaving but -

"HOLD IT!" someone yelled and the victim came into the room

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"yes let me testify"

"ok" said payne

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"after dinner the dance started. before we did though i went to have another drink"

"HOLD IT!" yelled phenix "wat can you tell us about this drink"

"it was a special brand from my home. in fact it was made by ms mary over there"

mary gasped

"no... no im a milk sellar"

"no you arnt"

phenix found this suspicious.

"ms mary you seem to be very suspcious. so you made his wine?"

"ack!"

phenix slammed the desk

"ms queen is there anyone else you recognize from your home?"

"yes the victim."

"aside from you."

"i mean the other victim jack bean. he was marys husband"

"no shut up!" she yelled

"hmmm... mary testify"

"no"

the queen looked at her darkly

"testify or ill send u to the galows"

"ok ok!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"look i have nothing to do with this. it was all jacks fault. she was killed by poison"

"OBJECTION!" yelled phenix "shes rite here!"

"well-well then..." mary continued

"as for the stabbing... i dont know why he did it."

"HOLD IT!"

johannes took the stand

"so you all want to know why i did it do you."

"huh" said phenix.

"well its true. i stabbed her."

"WHY?!" yelled phetix

"because... i was told by ravens. they were planning to kill the king. i hat to shoot a horse dead to protect him... and then throw a suit in the fire. and finally i had to stab the bride and suck her blood to bring her back to life... im sorry i thot i coold save myself without telling but"

suddenly johannes turned to stone.

"WITCHCRAFT!" the gallery yelled

phenix slammed the desk

"ms mary! are you the witch?"

"no of course not i no nothing of this chestnut horse nor do i now about the suit"

"OBJECTION!" phenix yelled "he never said it was chestnut!"

"AGH!" mary screamed and the ravens came and pecked her to death.

payne sweated. "WHY?! this was a fic about ME! ME!"

phentix shook his head.

"you're doomed to forever lose to me. thats what my grandads friend said."

"NNNNGHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" payne screamed in agony so much he was sent back to his own world.

"it seems... we were wrong. this cort finds the defendant not guilty." the king then rshed off crying over the loss of johannes. and phenix maya and gumshoe were sent back to teir world.

"so gumshoe how was your experience?"

"oh it was great pal mr rite embarassed pain again!"

THE END


End file.
